TO JEST DOPIERO CREEPYPASTA
OSTRZEZENIE JESLI TO PRECZYTASZ - UMRZESZ TRAGICZNIE OSTRZEGAUEMEMEM!!!11111 Ta! Piękna Krynica, moja ulica. Ta! Ta, tysiące dziesięć. Teraz my tu zaczynamy, ale się nie damy, Bo to ja, Kula, który pokazuje wszystko, co się da, Ale nie sprzeda, bo to ja nie sprzedaję się Nikomu nie wygaduję, co się ma, Co się ma dziać, ale się nie przestanie, Bo to ja, ty głupi baranie Teraz ja tu nadaję piękne słowa do was Przekazuję ten nakaz piękny tak, Bo to dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, a nie jakieś żenda A teraz dajesz tu i wchodzisz tak, bo to ja, ja Piękne słowa tu są, RZK też tu jest RZK to nasza drużyna, bo to ja, Kula daje fula, A wiecie kim ja jestem? Proste słowa: Kula, Kula, Kula, daje Fula! Ej, ty, jesteś ziomkiem tu Kręcę z Krynicy, więc nie mów tu Znów jestem, ja tu nadaję, ale się nie daję, Tak, bo to ja, tu nie mówię to, mówię to, Mówię co się ma dziać, a nie stać Teraz ja tu nadaje piękne słowa do was Przekaz robię taki, że nic, nie w ogóle nierówno, Chociaż tu jest takie czarne jakieś gówno W Krynicy, ale teraz ja i Kula, bo to ja Kula, Bo to ja Kula Ja Kula, Omen też, nadajemy tu Nie mówimy, że w życiu, tylko robisz tak *ekhm ekhm* Nie mówisz tak *ekhm ekhm*, Tylko dajesz tu, nie dajesz, wydajesz, zadajesz pytanie Proste do nas, tak, A my nie mówimy i robimy tak Rozwalamy drzwi, bo się tu wkurzamy i się nie damy Nikogo obgadujemy, tak, bo się nie dajemy Ta, Piękne zaczynanie, kontra tu, kontra Kula, który daje fula Teraz ja kończę to nagranie, Jak wiecie te piękne wersów śpiewanie, właśnie. Ta, na końcu, strzał w łeb i dead, ta! Ta! 2010! Piękne słowa zaczynamy, tu nie chodzi o imprezkę, tylko tu, nara z wami! Kupę sobie strzelę z rana, potem jeszcze na spacerze no i pod koniec dnia, kupę sobie strzelę ja! Kupa, kupa, kupa śmierdzi, bardzo śmierdzi kupa śmierdzi cały czas Kupa, kupa, kupa nie pachnąca, nie pachnąca lecz śmierdząca! Czy coś jest w tym złego? Pytam się ciebie kolego! Kupę robią przecież wszyscy i dalecy oraz bliscy! Ja wiem, kupa to temat wstydliwy! I niemiły i drażliwy, Lecz bez kupy, niemożliwy był by świat! Więc ja o kupie sobie śpiewam tak! Kupę sobie strzelę z rana, potem jeszcze na spacerze no i pod koniec dnia, kupę sobie strzelę ja!! Moje czerwone stringi ja w nich opalam się kiedy nago nie mogę bo to niedozwolone tu jest Moje czerwone stringi ja w nich opalam się kiedy nago nie mogę bo to niedozwolone tu jest Stringi, stringi, stringi, stringi hejejej Stringi, stringi, stringi, stringi ubierz i ty! Bo takie fajne bo takie zgrabne bo takie ładne takie małe Bo takie fajne bo takie zgrabne bo widać dobrze całą pupę. hahaha lalala lalala papa Moje czerwone stringi ja w nich opalam się kiedy nago nie mogę bo to niedozwolone tu jest Moje czerwone stringi ja w nich opalam się kiedy nago nie mogę bo to niedozwolone tu jest Stringi, stringi, stringi, stringi hejejej Stringi, stringi, stringi, stringi ubierz i ty! Bo takie fajne bo takie zgrabne bo takie ładne takie małe Bo takie fajne bo takie zgrabne bo widać dobrze całą pupę. hahaha lalala lalala papa Moje czerwone stringi ja w nich opalam się kiedy nago nie mogę bo to niedozwolone tu jest Moje czerwone stringi ja w nich opalam się kiedy nago nie mogę bo to niedozwolone tu jest bo to niedozwolone tu jest!!! KONIEC left Kategoria:CAPS LOCK SIĘ ZACIĄŁ Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany